Family From The Start
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Shelby is Rachel's biological mother. Her and Rachel's dad, Mathia, had her together. It later leads into other family problems and other glee characters will be in. Read and review please :
1. Chapter 1

**Family From the beginning:**

**Full Summary: Shelby is Rachel's biological mother. Her and Rachel's dad, Mathia, had her together. It later leads into other family problems.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I wish I did. **

"MUMMMMYYYYY. DADDDDDYYYYYY. IT IS TIME TO GET UP!". Yelled a little ball of energy bounding into her parents room early one morning. The woman she landed on groaned.

"Rach, sweetie, it's 6:30 in the morning, why do have to be up so early?". Asked Shelby as she ran a hand through Rachel's hair. Rachel giggled.

"Because silly, daddy said we can have breakfast as a family before you go off to work". Replied Rachel smiling.

"Oh did he now?".asked Shelby as she looked at her husband who pretended to be asleep.

"Yup yup!". Giggled Rachel as she nodded her head up and down.

"Well, why don't you go downstairs and pop on some cartoons, whilst mummy and daddy get ready?". Asked Shelby as she lifted Rachel up and placed her on the ground.

"Otay mummy". Giggled Rachel as she skipped off down the stairs.

"I know you're not asleep Mathia. Wake up!". Said Shelby as she pushed her husband out of the bed who landed on the ground with a thud.

"Gee, thanks Shelbs, I love you too". Replied Mathia as he jumped up on the bed and onto his wife and tickled her.

"Mathia! Stop! Stop it!". Squealed Shelby as he husband tickled her. Mathia held Shelby's hands above her head and he leant down and kissed her.

"I love you". Whispered Mathia.

"I love you too". Replied Shelby.

"MUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYY".

\\\

"Hey Shelby, you going home to see that little munchkin of yours?". Asked a male voice from behind Shelby later that evening. Shelby turned around and came face to face with her work colleague John.

"Oh hello John, yeah I am. I miss my little Rachie". Smiled Shelby.

"She is quite a cutie! You got any grading to do?". Asked John.

"Ha. You know it! But anyways, I'm going to head off! I'm going to go home early, then pick up Rachie from pre school and take her to the park! Give her a little bit of a surprise!". Smiled Shelby as she picked up her belongings.

"You're a good mum! I'll see you later Shelbs!". Said John as Shelby headed out to her car and hopped in.

As Shelby arrived in her driveway, she noticed another car in the driveway that she had not seen before. She grabbed her things and got out of her car and walked up the driveway to the door. As she entered her house, she noticed a trail of clothing leading up the stairs. Shelby followed the trail and stopped as it reached her closed bedroom door. Shelby took a deep breath and entered the room. She gasped upon entering. Sitting on her bed was her husband and another male both naked.

"Shel-Shel-Shelby, what are you doing home so early?". Stuttered Mathia.

"Maybe I should be asking you that? What happened here?". Asked Shelby.

"It's not what it looks like honey". Said Mathia as he pulled the sheets closer.

"Not what it looks like? Are you kidding me? You're in bed with another man! How long has this been going on?". Asked Shelby tearfully.

"I..". started Mathia before Shelby cut in.

"How long?". Asked Shelby harder. Mathia sighed.

"Three months, I didn't expect you to find out like this". Whispered Mathia. Shelby shook her head.

"I cant do this". Said Shelby as she walked out of the bedroom and grabbed her things and left.

\\\

"Daddy, where's mummy?". Asked Rachel later that even as she and her fathered watched Beauty and the Beast.

"I don't know pumpkin, I think mummy's working late". Replied Mathia. Rachel sighed.

"I miss mummy". Replied Rachel.

"Why's that sweetie? I'm standing right behind you". Said Shelby from nere the front door.

"MUMMY!". Squealed Rachel as she jumped of the lounge and leapt into her mothers awaiting arms.

"Where have you been young lady? We were so worried". Said Rachel as she laid her head in the crook of Shelby's neck.

"I didn't know you were my mother". Laughed Shelby as she kissed Rachel's head.

"But I think it's time for you to go to bed". Continued Shelby.

"You wead me a story?". Asked Rachel

"What's the magic word?". Asked Shelby.

"Pweeety pweeze with gold stars on top". Smiled Rachel.

"Good girl! Now, say goodnight to daddy". Said Shelby.

"Goodnight daddy! Wuv you". Parroted Rachel with a giggle. Mathia got up and walked over to the pair.

"Goodnight Pumpkin". Said Mathia as he kissed Rachel's cheek. Shelby smiled and then walked up the stairs to Rachel's room. An hour later, Shelby came down the stairs and sighed as she seen Mathia sitting on the lounge waiting for her.

"Mathia, please, don't do this. I really don't want to do this". Whispered Shelby.

"Please, you deserve to know". Replied Mathia. Shelby sighed. She went and sat herself at the end of the lounge and got comfortable.

"Okay, talk". Said Shelby.

"A few months ago at the law firm, I was finishing up this case when I was told we were getting a new lawyer. His name was Adam Jones. Then, all of us went out for dinner. Adam and I then decided to go out for drinks. We got really drunk, and we then had sex. We vowed to never do it again. But then it happened, time after time. We've been having an affair for three months behind your back. I'm so sorry, but I think I'm gay and that I like Adam". Said Mathia. Shelby sat in silence for awhile before she spoke.

"You're gay? What happened to the man I married seven years ago?". Asked Shelby.

"I'm sorry Shelby, I didn't mean for this to happen. I fell in love. I didn't mean to hurt you". Whispered Mathia.

"You didn't mean to hurt me? How about Rachel? Did you mean to hurt her? What are we going to tell her?". Asked Shelby pointing up the stairs at her daughters bedroom. Mathia sighed and rubbed his face.

"I don't know. You both mean the world to me, but I don't love you like I use to anymore. Rach may have to move between us. Even though I don't know what she's going to do without you. She loves you more then she loves me. She's always been a mummy's girl". Said Mathia.

"She has. I guess we will have to sort it out later then". Said Shelby. Shelby and Mathia sat there staring at each other. Both lost in their own thoughts.

**So this a little something ive had in my head for awhile, tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

"Daddy, I don't get it. Why does everyone else have a mummy and daddy, both in the same house, where I have a mummy and daddy, but in different houses?". Rachel asked a week later. For a four year old, she was quite smart.

"Sweetie, mummy and I have spoken to you about this, member? Mummy and Daddy love each other very much, and we love you heaps, but we don't love each other when we're together". Replied Mathia.

"I know, but I miss mummy". Whispered Rachel. Mathia sighed. Ever since they told Rachel mummy was moving out, every two seconds she wanted her mum and not her dad. Rachel would go between homes every week. A week at mums, and a week at her dads. The best thing about it thou was that Shelby didn't live very far away.

"I know you do sweetie, trust me, I do". Whispered Mathia. Rachel sighed and hopped down of the stool.

"I'm going to bed, I don't need a story. Goodnight daddy, love you". Said Rachel as she kissed her daddy goodnight and walked upstairs to her room. What Mathia didn't realize, was that she wasn't going to bed, she was packing her pillow case with her favourite teddy and her tooth brush. She then walked downstairs and out the back door without her dad even realizing. Half an hour later, Mathia thought he'd go upstairs. He knocked on Rachel's door and entered.

"Rachie, I know you didn't want a story..". started Mathia upon entering. He stopped after he realized his daughters bed had no-one in it. Mathia then searched the room and the house frantically looking for his little girl. Mathia then ran downstairs and grabbed the phone and rang Shelby.

"Shelby? Shit, I don't know what to do!". Said Mathia.

"_What do you mean you don't know what to do?". Asked Shelby._

"it's Rach..". replied Mathia.

"_What about her?". Asked Shelby as her voice concaved up._

"She's missing". Whispered Mathia.

"_SHE'S WHAT!". Yelled Shelby._

**Shelby's House..**

"Please tell me you're kidding". Said Shelby as she paced her living room. Just then, her doorbell rang.

"Give me two seconds". Continued Shelby. Shelby walked over to her front door and opened it. She gasped. Standing on her doorstep was Rachel, pillowcase in one hand, teddy in the other.

"Mathia, Rachel is at my house. Get your behind here right now!". Said Shelby as she hung up.

"Baby! What are you doing here?". Asked Shelby as she scooped her daughter up into her arms.

"I missed you mummy". Cried Rachel as she put her head in the crook of Shelby's neck.

"Shhhhhhh, it's okay sweetie, mummies here". Whispered Shelby as she smoothed Rachel's hair. Shelby walked over to the lounge and sat down with Rachel on her lap.

"Baby, you're not allowed to walk the streets by yourself. Especially when you're only four and it's past your bedtime!". Said Shelby as she rubbed her daughters back.

"I know mummy, but I missed you. I miss your bedtime stories, I miss your smell. I just miss you". Cried Rachel even harder. Shelby sighed and kept rubbing Rachel's back making soothing sounds. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Stay here sweetie, it's just daddy, I'll be right back". Said Shelby as she placed Rachel on the lounge and stood up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Come in Mathia, Rachie is on the lounge". Whispered Shelby as she let her ex in. Mathia hurried in and walked over to the lounge. Shelby leaned against the wall and folded her arms across her chest.

"Sweetie, never do that to me again!". Whispered Mathia as he wrapped his arms around Rachel tightly.

"I'm sorry daddy, but I miss mummy". Whispered Rachel as tears once again rolled downs her cheeks. Mathia tried to soothe Rachel but it didn't work. Mathia looked at Shelby, he didn't know what to do. Shelby walked over and sat next to them, as soon as Shelby sat down, Rachel crawled onto her lap.

"It's okay baby, I promise. I'm not going anywhere". Whispered Shelby.

"Pwomise?". Sniffled Rachel.

"I pwomise". Replied Shelby as she kissed Rachel's head. Shelby and Mathia looked at each other, they knew what they had to do.

\\\

Half an hour later, Rachel's tears had subsided and she was now safely tucked into her bed at Shelby's house, after a bedtime story.

"Mathia, I have a suggestion, how about, every night until Rach handles this situation, I come over for dinner, and I tuck her in and read her a bed time, that's when she's at yours, then every night she's at mine, you can come over to mine for dinner and bed time okay?". Replied Shelby as she sighed and wiped her face.

"Yeah, do you want me to take her home?". Asked Mathia.

"No it's okay, she has school early in the morning, so I'll dress her and then bring her home okay?". Said Shelby.

"Okay, thanks for everything Shelbs". Replied Mathia as he leaned over and kissed Shelby's cheek.

"it's okay, she's my baby girl and I understand the predicament that we put her in. Has she been sleeping okay?". Asked Shelby.

"Well, she has been having nightmares, but that's only on occasion". Replied Mathia.

"Oh okay". Said Shelby. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Mathia spoke.

"Well, I probably should be heading home, thanks for everything again. I'll see you in the morning". Said Mathia as he got up and left. Shelby sighed. It had been a long night, and she was ready for bed. Shelby got up and locked the door and turned off all the lights, she then went upstairs and changed and hopped into bed.

A few hours later at 2am, Shelby felt a shift in her bed. She opened her eyes and looked up and seen Rachel sitting there with her teddy in her arms. Rachel sniffled. Shelby smiled faintly.

"Come here sweetie". Said Shelby as she scooted over and opened her duvet and patted the spot next to her. Rachel hurried over and slipped down next to her mum. Shelby wrapped her arm around Rachel and sighed.

"I love you mummy". Whispered Rachel.

"I love you too sweetie". Replied Shelby as she kissed Rachel's head.

/

"Mummy, it's my dance recital on Saturday, you are coming aren't you?". Asked Rachel early the next morning at breakfast. Shelby smiled.

"Of course baby. I wouldn't miss it for the world! Now hurry up, we've got to go home, grab your bag then take you to school". Replied Shelby as she grabbed Rachel's bowl and cup and placed them in the dishwasher. Rachel jumped off the seat and smiled. They walked out to Shelby's car, hands in hands and jumped in.

"Mummy, I love my clothes today". Smiled Rachel. Shelby had taken it upon herself to not let Mathia chose Rachel's outfits, he always chooses the weirdest clothes. Today, Rachel was wearing a pink and purple pleated skirt, a white shirt, and silver flats.

"Me too Princess, you look beautiful". Smiled Shelby as she eased her SVU through the streets to Mathia's house.

"Come on Pumpkin, let's go grab your bag and your lunch box and pack it". Said Shelby as they hopped out of the car and walked inside and grabbed her stuff and packed her lunch, and they then drove off to school. Shelby got out of the car and grabbed her daughters hand and walked her into Kindergarten. When they arrived, Rachel's teacher came walking over.

"Oh hello Shelby! We haven't seen you here in awhile. Good morning Miss Rachel, how are you this morning?". Asked Mrs. Kendricks, Rachel's teacher.

"Morning Mrs. K, I am much better this morning after an eventful evening". Replied Rachel with a smile on her face as she ran to her friends.

"Everything okay?". Asked Mrs. Kendricks to Shelby.

"Yeah, she's just not getting use to Mathia and me divorcing. She ran away from home and walked to my house. Are you able to keep an eye on here?". Asked Shelby.

"Of course!". Smiled Mrs. Kendricks.

"Thank you very much, but I must be off before I'm late for work". Smiled Shelby as she walked over to the bag cubes and placed Rachel's bag in it. Rachel seen her mother leaving and ran over to her. Shelby lifted Rachel up and Rachel wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Goodbye sweetheart, now. Be a good girl, and enjoy your day. I will see you tonight. Love you". Said Shelby.

"Love you too mummy". Said Rachel as she kissed Shelby on the cheek. Shelby smiled as she placed Rachel on her feet just as Rachel ran off to join her friends. When Shelby was at the door and just about to leave, she turned around to look at Rachel and smiled. She was playing dolls with two girls in her class called Brittany and Santana. She smiled and left and headed towards her car and drove to work.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. My computer crashed and my backup broke so I had to start anew. Thanks everyone for your reviews. Keep reviewing! Hope you enjoy this new chapt **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

"Mummy mummy! Did you see me? Did you see me?". Asked Rachel as she ran to her mother in her fairy costume after her dance recital which turned into her first show.

"Sweetie, you were amazing!". Smiled Shelby as she picked Rachel up and swung her around. Rachel giggled.

"Mummy, can Santana, Brittany and my new friend Quinn sleep over tomorrow night?". Asked Rachel as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"Of course sweetie! Who's Quinn?". Asked Shelby as she grabbed Rachel's bag and walked out into the hallway.

"She's our age, but she's in the combined Kindy and year 1 class. She's my bestfriend in the whole world". Replied Rachel with a smile as she opened her arms out showing the world.

"RACHEL!". Yelled three voices from behind them. They turned around to find Brittany, Santana and Quinn running towards them. Shelby smiled and placed her daughter on her feet so she could run to her friends.

"She said yes!". Smiled Rachel as she hugged each of her friends. Shelby walked over to her daughter and her friends.

"Hi girls! You all looked beautiful up there! You were all amazing!". Smiled Shelby.

"Thank you Mrs. Berry". Smiled Brittany. Quinn smiled Shyly.

"Ohhh, Quinnie, this is my mummy, mummy, this is Quinnie". Smiled Rachel as she introduced her mother to her bestfriend.

"Hi sweetie, it's nice to meet you. So I hear you are all sleeping at my house tomorrow night? How do you feel for musicals and heaps and heaps of chips, lollies and popcorn". Said Shelby.

"Yay!". Squealed the girls in unison.

/

Shelby was doing paperwork in her office whilst Rachel and her friends were playing in the lounge room watching movies. Shelby smiled. It was the first time Rachel had ever had a sleepover, and, by the sounds of it, it was going amazing.

"Mrs. Berry?". Asked a small voice from behind her. Shelby swiveled around and came face to face with Quinn.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?". Asked Shelby as Quinn made her way closer to the older woman.

"When someone doesn't love you anymore, it's not your fault is it?". Asked Quinn quietly as she played with her fingers.

"What makes you say that honey?". Asked Shelby as she knelt in front of Quinn.

"My daddy left my mummy, and he is never coming home. He doesn't want to see me again. It's never your fault". Cried Quinn.

"Oh sweetie, come here". Whispered Shelby as she pulled the little girl into her arms.

"Never say that honey. It's not your fault your parents are leaving each other. And they both still love you so very much. Rachel's and I aren't together anymore, but we love each other and we still love Rachel so much. Your parents love you sweetie, they're probably just busy okay?". Said Shelby. Quinn sniffled and nodded her head. Shelby lifted Quinn's head and wiped her tears away.

"Come on sweetie, let's go join the party". Said Shelby as she grabbed Quinn's hand and walked into the lounge room.

"Hey girls, what we watching?". Asked Shelby as Quinn went and laid down on the mattress next to Rachel. All four girls had carried the spare mattress from the spare room into the lounge room and all four of them were lying on the mattress.

"Mum! Don't come in here! It's a girls sleepover". Said Rachel as Shelby held her hands up surrendering.

" Fine, fine, I won't join in. But what am I? I'm pretty sure I'm a female!". Laughed Shelby as she left the girls to watch their movies in peace.

/

It had been a few months since Quinn's break down, and Shelby had forgotten all about it until one dark cold night when she got a phone call early one morning. The phone rang in the distance, but Shelby was in a dream and that it was a part of it. That was until it kept ringing and ringing. She opened her eyes and looked blearily at her alarm clock. The time had said 1:30am. Shelby sighed an answered the phone.

"Hello this is Shelby?". Said Shelby as she answered the phone.

"Mrs. Berry? Hi, my name is Dr Meredith Grey from Ohio Hospital, and we have a little girl here, her mother was in an accident and she told us to ring you". Said Dr Grey.

"Oh, what's her name?" asked Shelby as she sat up straight preparing for the worst.

"Her name is Quinn Fabray". Replied the doctor. Shelby gasped.

"Is she okay?". Asked Shelby as she jumped out of bed and slipped some tights on one handedly.

"She is okay physically, but mentally I don't know. We would appreciate it if you would come here". Replied Dr Grey.

"Of course I'll be there as soon as possible". Replied Shelby as they hung up.

Shelby raced around her room, sleeping on a long shirt and then grabbing a cardigan. She then slipped on her thongs and ran down the stairs and out the door. She drove to the hospital and ran inside.

"Hi, I'm looking for Dr Meredith Grey, she rang me not very long ago?". Asked Shelby at the information desk after she had arrived.

"Of course! I will just page her". Replied the nurse as she reached for the phone.

"Mrs. Berry?". Asked a voice from behind Shelby. Shelby turned around and came face to face with whom she presumed to be the doctor.

"Yes that is me, how are they?". Asked Shelby. The doctor sighed.

"Quinn, is okay physically, just not mentally. She was in a car crash with her mother, her mother is currently not doing so well. We weren't able to contact her father or any relatives, and she needs to be taken home, and I doubt she wants to go home with a stranger. We asked her if there was anyone she trusted and she gave us your name, are you related to her?". Asked Dr Grey.

"No, I'm not related. She's my daughters best friend. I will however take responsibility of her if you wish?". Asked Shelby.

"Of course, that would be good. I'll take you to Quinn". Said Dr Grey as she led Shelby into a waiting room where she seen Quinn.

"Quinn?". Asked Shelby as she approached the girl.

"Mrs. Berry". Cried Quinn as she ran at her best friends mother. Shelby picked the little girl up and held her to her chest as if she was her own. She rubbed her back and made a soothing sound.

"Shhhh, it's going to be okay sweetie, I promise". Whispered Shelby.

"I'm sorry". Cried Quinn.

"Hey, what are you sorry for?". Asked Shelby.

"For getting them to call you so early in the morning". Whispered Quinn.

"Hey sweetie, it's okay. I don't mind. I'm here for you". Said Shelby as she rubbed Quinn's back.

/

Early that morning after Shelby had taken Quinn to her house and had settled her into the other bed in Rachel's room, she had gone downstairs and called Mathia and told him to keep Rachel home and told him what happened. She then called the school informing them of what had happened and for them to please inform Brittany and Santana. Shelby was in her kitchen making breakfast when she heard a sound from behind her. She turned around and seen Quinn standing there shyly rubbing the sleet out of her eyes.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?". Asked Shelby as Quinn sat at the table. Quinn shook her head. Shelby set the pancakes on the table and knelt in front of Quinn.

"Quinn, honey, if they can't find your father, you're more than welcome to stay here okay? You are no trouble what so ever for me, and I would rather you stay here so I can look after you. I've called the school and told them what has happened and they understand that you won't be at school. Okay?". Said Shelby. Quinn nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks and launched herself into Shelby's arms. Shelby sighed. _This little girl has gone through so much. She thinks no-one loves her, and now I'm betting she thinks this all her fault. The poor thing. Whispered Shelby. _

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Read and review. Does anyone think Shelby should adopt Quinn? Or should her dad come into the picture? Let me know guys **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

"Are the girls asleep?". Asked Mathia as I came down the stairs from putting Quinn and Rachel to bed. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah they are, which is good, because I want to talk to you about something". I said as I sat down cross legged next to him.

"What's up Shelbs?". Asked Mathia.

"Okay so, you know how her mother doesn't want to see Quinn or anything what so ever to deal with her right?" Mathia nodded. " Well, it's her birthday next weekend, and I want to surprise her with a surprise party and I also want to surprise her with adoption papers. I want to adopt her". I said as I waited for his reaction. Mathia looked at me and smiled.

"Shelby, I knew that when you brought that little girl home, you wouldn't let anything happen to her, and if it came down to it, you would adopt her. And I'm glad you're thinking of adopting her. But I don't get where I come into it?". Asked Mathia. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. It had been a long week trying to organize this.

"Just hear me out before you say no. You and I according to the law, are still married. And I was thinking, that you and I could adopt her together, so that way she is legally both of our daughter and she is legally Rachel's sister. Her full sister". I said holding my breath awaiting his decision.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?". Asked Mathia after a few moments. I nodded my head.

"Okay then, I will stand by you on this, and yes, we can both adopt Quinn". Continued Mathia.

"Are you serious?". I asked. Mathia nodded. I squealed and launched myself into Mathia's arms. No matter what happened, I will always love him. He's my daughters Father, but he's also my first true love.

"Thank you so much Mathia. I could never have done this without you". I whispered as I hugged him tighter. Mathia laughed.

"You know that is not true. If I had said no, you would have went ahead and tried to make it happen anyway". Said Mathia. I laughed. This was so true.

"So, I was also thinking, you know how you have two spare rooms? Maybe we could transfer one into Quinn's room? I am doing the same thing. We of course have to buy new things for both of them because Quinn's mother sold all of her stuff". I said with clear disgust in my voice.

"That sounds like a great idea. I think Rach will think it's Christmas time with her best friend becoming her sister". Said Mathia. I smiled.

"Oh that is so true".

/

"Mathia everyone is here. When is your Mum bringing Quinn and Rachel home?". I asked as I nervously moved around the room fixing things up. All of Quinn's friends were here, and so were her grandparents. They gave me their blessing to adopt Quinn because they knew her mum wasn't a nice woman, but they knew they wouldn't be alive for long so they wanted her to have someone look after her. Just then, I heard a horn blare.

"Right now". Smiled Mathia as we turned off the lights. We heard Rachel and Quinn talking about Disney on Ice, the show they had just seen. We then heard Mrs. Berry unlock the door and the door swing open. I seen Quinn and Rachel walk in carefully, and then turn on the light.

"SURPRISE!". We all yelled as the lights went on. Quinn gasped and then tears rolled down her cheek. I walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"Happy Birthday sweetie". I said as I hugged Quinn and wiped away her tears

"Is this…, for me?". Asked Quinn.

"Of course sweetie. It's your birthday. Tonight is all about you!'. I said smiling. Quinn smiled. Her and Rachel were then tackled to the ground by Santana and Brittany, all giggling.

A few hours later, we were opening presents, and it was only mine and Mathia's left. I was starting to get nervous. Before I had second thoughts, Mathia grabbed the package out of my hand and handed it to Quinn.

"This, is from both Shelby and I". said Mathia smiling. Quinn smiled and opened it. Inside she found a card, papers and two photos.

"What's the photos?". Asked Quinn confused. I smiled.

"Maybe you should read the papers first?". I said indicating to the white papers in her hands. She smiled and nodded her head.

"What's adoption?". Asked Quinn. Everyone around us gasped. I smiled.

"Sweetie, adoption is what Mathia and I are giving you. Since you are practically leaving with us and Rach, we thought we would make it official and adopt you. According to those papers, you are legally mine and Mathia's daughter. And Rachel's sister". I said. Quinn looked down at the papers eyes open wide.

"What are the photos?". Asked Quinn. I smiled again.

"The pink one, is your room at my house. Your very own room. The purple one, is your room at Mathia's house. Your very own room". I replied smiling. Quinn gasped and through her arms around my body.

"Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so much! I have a family". Cried Quinn as she hugged me. I smiled and leaned down and picked her up.

"You're welcome sweetie. You will always have a part in our family". I said as I hugged her. I placed Quinn on the ground so Rachel could hug her new sister.

"You're officially my sister!". Squealed Rachel as she hugged Quinn. I smiled. I then felt a tug on my hand. I looked down and seen Brittany and Santana standing there.

"Hey Brit, San. What's up girls?". I asked. They looked at each smiling then back at me.

"Can you adopt us? We want to be a part of your family too". Said Santana speaking for both her and Brittany. Everyone laughed.

"Girls, you are a part of our family when you're at either of our house. We just thought we would make it official for Quinn since she doesn't have a family to go to. Unlike you girls". I replied. Brittany smiled again.

" Can I write my own adoptions papers and you can sign them saying you're my second mum?". Asked Brittany. I laughed again.

"Sure kiddo, anything you want".

/

The next morning when Mathia and I were making breakfast, Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Brittany all wandered down the stairs rubbing their eyes.

"Late night girls? What'd you do, hit the town?". I asked silently laughing.

"No, but we were hitting Santana". Mumbled Brittany. I laughed again.

"Is it because she snores?". Asked Mathia guessing.

"No daddy. We were hitting her because she kicks in her sleep. Sheesh". Said Rachel as if it was the most obvious thing. We laughed again.

"Oh is that so?". I replied as I placed their pancakes on the table. They all nodded their heads. Brittany suddenly bolted up the stairs. She returned a few minutes later with papers in her hands.

"What's this kiddo?". I asked as Brittany handed me the papers.

"They're our second mum adoption papers. Me, Santana and Quinn". Replied Brittany.

"Thanks girls. Quinn, you don't have to give me papers, I'm already your mum". I replied as Quinn nodded her head. I then kissed hers and Rachel's heads.

"Where's ours?". Asked Santana with a frown. I laughed and kissed hers and Brittany's heads. I then went and sat down next to Mathia.

"Stop!". Yelled Brittany as I was halfway on the seat.

"What?". I asked confusedly.

"You need to sign the papers before breakfast. So it makes it official after breakfast. And so after breakfast, I can tell my diary, who will tell my cat, who will then tell my duck". Replied Brittany smiling. We all laughed.

"What?". Asked Brittany with a mouthful of pancakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. This is set 8 years later, Rachel and Quinn and the girls are now twelve and are going into middle school. Shelby and Mathia are 29.**

"Mum?". Asked a voice at my door one evening. I put my book down and looked towards the door. Standing at the door was my beautiful twelve year old daughter, Rachel.

"Hey sweetie, come on in". I said as I patted the bed next to me. Rachel shuffled in and got into the bed next to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into me.

"What's up?". I asked.

"Tomorrow is the first day of middle school and I am scared". Whispered Rachel.

"It's okay sweetie, you have your sister and you have your best friends. You won't be alone. They're going to be there for you". I said as I rubbed Rachel's arm.

"Thanks mum". Said Rachel as she squeezed me. I smiled. My little girl was going into high school and she's growing up so quickly. She and Quinn have gotten so much closer. Quinn is now my little princess, and Rachel is my baby girl.

"Mum?". Asked another voice from the door. I turned to the door and seen Quinn standing there in her silk pajamas I smiled. You don't get one girl with the other.

"Come on in sweetie". I said as I shuffled Rachel and I over so Quinn could fit on the other side of me. Quinn slipped in beside me and I put my other arm around her.

"You're scared about middle school tomorrow? ". I asked. Quinn nodded her head as she snuggled in to me.

"Don't be scared sweetie. You have your sister and your best friends there with you every step of the journey. No need to fret". I said as I kissed Quinn's head.

"Thanks Mum". Replied Quinn as she snuggled in closer to me. Ever since Quinn became an official member of our family and my daughter, she has taken to calling me mum.

"Are you sure you girls aren't twins? Because you both had the same problem, you both started of the same way, and finished the same way!". I said laughing. Quinn and Rachel smiled.

"We're twins, And you're our mum and Mathia is our dad". Said Rachel and Quinn in unison. I laughed. The girls then snuggled down closer to me.

"Hey! Don't you fall asleep on me". I said. A few minutes later with no reply, I know they were asleep. They were so tired. This is my family.

/

As I was making breakfast the next morning, Quinn and Rachel walked down the stairs. Quinn was wearing jeans, a blue shirt and black flats, whilst Rachel was wearing and black and silver pleated skirt, a black shirt, and silver flats, both carrying their bags.

"Hey girls, how'd we sleep?". I asked as I placed their breakfast on the table in front of them.

"Yeah, but I had no room". complained Quinn. I laughed.

"You had no room? I was in between both of you guys. I had no room". I said as I sipped my coffee as I leaned against the bench. They both flashed me their pearly whites.

"Yeah, yeah". I said as they ate their breakfast.

"Come on girls, time to go". I said as they placed their plates in the dishwasher. The girls grabbed their bags and we headed out to the car. As soon as we were outside, they both ran to the car. Both wanting the front.

"If you're going to fight about who's in the front, you both can sit in the back". I sighed smiling as I unlocked the car and hopped in the driver's seat. Rachel and Quinn poked their tongue out at me but both decided to jump in the back. We drive for awhile before we came to their school William McKinnley Middle School.

"Okay, you girls got everything?". I asked.

"Yes mum". Said the girls getting out of the car.

"Good luck and have fun". I said. I went to drive away when I seen Brittany and Santana running towards their best friends. I smiled and drove away.

/

A few hours later, I was arriving home from work. Rachel and Quinn had gotten a lift home with Brittany and Santana, who were out our house. Like they are every night for dinner. I entered the house and placed my belongings on the lounge and slipped off my shoes. I then heard giggling from upstairs. I smiled and walked up the stairs to Rachel's room. I knocked on the door and entered. Rachel and Quinn were lying on the bed, whilst Brittany and Santana were lying on the ground, Brittany had her head on Santana's belly.

"Hello my girls". I said upon entering. I kissed each of them on the head then laid on bed next to Rachel.

"Hi mum". Smiled the girls.

"So, tell all, tell me everything!". I said as the girls told me of their first day. They told me about the hot new guys, the gay guy called Kurt who's actually sweet, the Fashionesta Merecedes and the smallest details such as their classes and how many they have together, which, if you were wondering, is every single one of their classes.

"Oh! One other thing". Said Rachel. She started playing with her fingers, she only does that when she's nervous, what she nervous about?

"Yes sweetie?". I asked.

"Well, you see. We are doing a musical. And we are doing Cinderella the musical. And I want to try out for Cinderella". Said Rachel.

"Babe! This is amazing!". I said as I kissed her head.

"But mum, you don't get it. There has NEVER been a twelve year old as the lead. Because it's a combined musical with high school, it's always a year 12er who always get the lead". Said Rachel as she dropped her head.

"Babe, you have the best voice I have ever heard! You are going to try out, and you are going to get Cinderella, Okay?". I asked Rachel.

"Yes mum". Replied Rachel.

"Good! Are you girls out too?". I asked.

"I'm trying out for the fairy godmother, San's trying out for the ugly step mum, and Britt's trying out for…um.., what are you trying out for again?". Asked Quinn.

"The Prince". Smiled Brittany. We all smiled.

"Well, girls, you will all get what you want. You all have great voices. And Britt, you will get the prince". I said smiling.

"Yay!". Said Brittany as she clapped her hands.

"Well girls, let me tell you something. Do you know Vocal Adrenaline at Carmel High?". I asked smiling.

"Ohmygosh! Are you serious? Of course we know! They are the best teenage vocalist group! What about them?". Asked Rachel bouncing on the bed.

"Well, guess who was named their new coach". I said smirking.

"Who?". Asked Brittany oblivious to my smirking.

"MUM! IT'S YOU! OHHMYGOSH!", yelled Rachel as she jumped on my and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back. I let go of Rachel thinking I was going to hug the other girls individually, but they thought it'd be best to do a stacks on Shelby. I laughed and breathed in heavily.

"Girls, get off. You're not four anymore. You are much heavier". I laughed as they all hopped off me laughing. I smiled. I love my extended family.

"Mum?". Asked Quinn. I smiled and turned to Quinn.

"Yeshhh?". I asked Quinn.

"Can you get out now?". Asked Quinn. I laughed and kissed them all on the heads and left.

**Keep reviewing guys. If I don't get a certain amount of reviews, no new chapter for you! Keep reviewing! But question for you all, what do you think pairings should be? Rach/Puck, Rach/Finn, Rach/Other, Quinn/Finn, Quinn/Puck, Quinn/Other, San/Puck, San/Matt, San/Other, Britt/Mike/ Britt/Matt, Britt/other.**

**Let me know guys, and do I have to say it?**

**Yeah I do.**

**REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**Rachel's POV:**

"OMG! MUM!". I yelled entering my home late one evening after my last audition. Mum came rushing down the stairs whilst putting a shirt over her head. Her hair was dripping wet, she'd just gotten out of the shower.

"What's up baby?". Asked Mum.

"We need to talk. Now". I said sitting on the lounge with mum following suite and sitting next to me.

"Okay. Talk sweetie". Mum said looking at me.

"Okay so, you know how I told you we had our last audition today? And there were seven year twelves, and just one me? Well….". I started but then trailed off biting my lip.

"You got the part?". Asked mum.

"I got the part!". I said squealing. Mum started squealing and I launched myself into her arms.

"What about the others?". Asked Mum.

"Well..". I started before the front door opened and slammed close.

"MUM! I GOT THE PART!". Yelled Quinn coming into the lounge room.

"ME TOO!". I squealed as we launched ourselves into each other's arms and started jumping up and down.

"I'm so proud of both of you! How about San and Britt? Did they get what they wanted?". I asked as they both sat next to me on the lounge.

"San did get the ugly step mum, but Britt didn't get the Prince, they apparently wanted an actual male". Said Quinn. Shelby laughed.

"But they did offer her the main ugly step sister". Continued Rachel.

"Awww, my girls are all growing up". Said Mum as she wiped her fake tears away. We laughed.

/

I was in the change room getting ready for tonight's production. I had already myspaced my feelings for tonight, telling everyone to come watch, and I had received heaps of comments saying good luck and that they will see me tonight. I am so nervous, I mean, sure, I'm performing in front of friends and family and such, but still, I'm Cinderella, the main character, and Noah Puckerman is the prince, he is so hot! I was in my dressing room that I was sharing with my sister and my best friends when my mum knocked and entered.

"Hey baby! Just wanted to wish you luck!". Said Mum as she walked over to me and kissed my head.

"Thanks mum". I replied applying my makeup.

"You scared?". Asked Mum as she sat on the lounge.

"Definitely! On your first performance before you married daddy, were you nervous?". I asked. Before mum and daddy got married, mum was a broad way performer, and she was amazing!

"Oh I was so nervous! I'm pretty sure, before I went on, I spewed and it went all over my dress and they had to quickly find me a new one! Ha! Those were the days". Laughed Shelby. I laughed. Please don't let me get as nervous as that!

"Where's your sister?". Asked Mum.

"Um, her, San and Britt just went to the bathroom quickly, they'll be back in a min". I replied just as the person in question walked in.

"Mum!". Exclaimed the girls as they went over to mum and hugged her. Mum laughed.

"Hi girls! Just wanted to wish all of my girls a good luck tonight". Said Mum as she kissed the top of each of their heads.

"Thanks mum". They all replied together. We laughed.

"Okay now, I must be off. You girls need to get ready! Goodbye and Good luck!". Said Mum as she kissed us all good bye and left. We all looked at each other and grinned.

"Let's do this". We all said.

/

A few hours later, the show had finished and we got a standing ovation, tonight was the best night of my life, it was about to get better.

"Rachel?". Asked a voice from behind me. I turned around and seen Noah standing there.

"Hello Noah". I said smiling at him.

"You were amazing up there". Said Noah.

"Thank you, you were quite amazing yourself". I replied. Noah started fidgeting.

"Um, I was thinking, that maybe I could um, kinda kiss you?". Asked Noah shuffling his feet.

"Um, okay?". I replied. Noah leant forward and we kissed briefly before pulling away.

"Um, I'm going to go find my family. See you tomorrow Noah". I said as I waved and left Noah standing there waving good bye to me.

I stepped around the corner out of sight and let the breath out that I was holding. I, Rachel Berry, just kissed the hottest and most popular guy in school. I have to tell my sisters. I walked down the hallway back to the change rooms where Quinn, San and Britt were all seated.

"Ohmygod, guys! Guess what". I said as I swept into the room.

"What?". Asked Quinn as she took some of her makeup off.

"I kissed a boy". I said with a smile as I sat down in my seat. They all gasped and moved their chairs closer to me.

"A boy? You kissed a boy? You had your very first kiss?". Stated Santana. I nodded.

"Who with?". Asked Quinn. I smiled.

"Noah Puckerman". I said as I leant back against my chair. I sighed. I touched my lips still imagining the kiss. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard Brittany laugh. We all turned to her confused.

"What's up Britt?". I asked.

"You're Cinderella, and Noah is the Prince, you kissed Noah and Cinderella and the Prince kiss. It means you have your own Prince". Smiled Brittany. We all laughed knowing that if anyone were to say that, it would be Brittany.

"Knock, Knock. Can I come in?". asked a voice as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in". we all said as the door opened to reveal my dad Mathia.

"Dad!". I said as I launched myself into my father's awaiting arms.

"Hey Pumpkin! You were amazing up there! My little Cinderella". Said Dad as I gave him one last squeeze and stepped away. He then turned to Quinn.

"Come here Quinnie". Smiled Dad as Quinn got up and walked over to dad and hugged her. He said soft words to her before kissing her forehead. He then kissed both Brittany and Santana's foreheads.

"Girls, you were all amazing up there. Your mother and I are so proud. So what's next on the cards?". Asked Dad. I smiled because I for one, knew my answer.

"Broadway".

**So guys there's my next chapter. Terribly sorry about the late update, have my big exams at the present moment that go for a month, and gotta study. Enjoy! Read and review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. This is set a few years and the quad are off to High School.**

"Mum, I do not want to go to Carmel for the millionith time". I said as I paced the lounge room whilst my mother was seated on the lounge.

"Rachel, I teaching at Carmel, your father and I want you to go to Carmel, and that is final". Said Shelby. I groaned and stomped up the stairs to my bedroom and slammed the door closed. I through myself onto my bed and cried. I was going to Carmel High with Quinn, but Brittany and Santana are going to McKinnley. We can't separate, we're best friends. They're my sisters. I heard a knock at my door and threw a pillow at the door.

"Go away Mum". I cried as I buried my head further into the my pillow. I heard my door open and then close, I then felt a shift in my bed. I looked to the side and seen Quinn sitting there with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Quinnie". I said as I wrapped my arms around Quinn and we both cried holding each other.

"Why are they doing this?". Asked Quinn as I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"Because, mum and dad think this is the best. They think that because she works at Carmel, it will be best if we go to school there as well. Even thou our other sisters go to McKinnley". I said as I squeezed Quinn. Since Quinn came into my family, I've taken on the role of becoming the big sister, even thou I am only 2months older; this is how it's been since she's moved in and since we got two new sisters; If Britt has a problem, she goes to Quinn, if Santana has a problem, she comes to me, if Quinn has a problem, she comes to me as well. I'm the fixer in our make shift family, now our quad was coming to an end. Just then, my mobile started to ring. I slipped it out from in my pocket and read the screen that said Brittany.

"Hey, Britt, gimme two seconds, I'm just putting it on speaker". I said as I placed my phone on speaker.

"Hey Britt". Sniffled Quinn as she leaned across the bed to the side table and grabbed a tissue.

"Everything okay?". Asked Santana.

"Um, we have something to say". I said as I held Quinn's hand.

"Um, yeah, so do we. Say it at the same time?". Asked Santana.

"Yup, on three. One, two, three". I said.

"We're not going to McKinnley tomorrow". Said Quinn and I.

"We're going to McKinnley tomorrow". Said Santana and Brittany.

"YOU'RE WHAT!". We all yelled.

"Hold on, rewind. You guys aren't coming to McKinnley?". Asked Santana.

"No, mum's teaching at Carmel and she wants us to go there. We're in the district for both so we can go to either. We don't want to go to Carmel". Said Quinn as her tears began to come up again.

"No, what are we going to do? I need my sisters". Cried Brittany. My heart broke out to her, she is the most happiest, bubbliest person you will ever meet, and now she's in tears.

"Hey Britt, don't cry, everything's going to be okay. We're still going to be best friends, we're still going to see each other out of school, I promise. We're still best friends". I said as I pulled Quinn closer to me, as if for comfort.

"And sisters". Quipped Brittany.

"And sisters". Said Quinn smiling.

"GIRLS, time for bed". Yelled Mum from down stairs. We both sighed.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but mum's making us go to bed. Goodnight San, Night Britt! Will text you tomorrow all day and call you tomorrow night. Goodnight". Said Quinn.

"Night!". Said Santana and Brittany before hanging up. Quinn sighed and turned to me.

"Ray, can I sleep with you tonight please?". Asked Quinn.

"Q…". I said starting to remember the last time she slept in my bed.

"Please Ray! I promise not to kick you this time". Said Quinn with her puppy dog eyes.

"You know I don't fall for them Q, but whatever, don't say I don't do anything for you. Go get your pajamas on". I said as Quinn squealed and ran off into her room to get them on. Whilst she was gone, I opened my drawer and grabbed out my silk tweety pj's and slipped them on. I slipped into my side of the bed and sighed in contempt. I love my bed. A few minutes later, Quinn walked in wearing her silk betty boop pj's, she then slipped into bed next to me. We chatted for a few minutes before mum walked in. She walked over to us and kissed us both on the heads.

"Girls, I wish you thought I was doing this for you and for good, not despite you so you can't see Britt and San. They can come over whenever you want. Goodnight girls". Said Mum as she turned off the light and shut the door.

"I don't want to go to Carmel". Mumbled Quinn as she started to go to sleep. I didn't have the energy to reply, but I agreed. I don't want to go to Carmel either, I want to go to McKinnley, I hate mum and dad sometimes.

/

"Girls, time to get up for your first day of school". Said mum early the next morning as she knocked on my door. Quinn and I both grumbled and put our pillows over our heads.

"I do not hear movement. Get up, have a shower and then come downstairs for breakfast". Said Shelby still knocking on my door. I grumbled and got up and walked over to the door and glared at mum and then slammed the door and walked over to the bathroom. I had a shower and then jumped out and walked into my room where Quinn was getting up to have her shower.

Half an hour, Quinn and I both made our way downstairs fully dressed. Quinn was wearing black skinny legged jeans, a pink of the shoulder shirt, black flats and her hair was nice and straight. It'd chosen for the more girly look by wearing a navy blue denim skirt, a white of the shoulder shirt, black flats and my hair was in nice ringlets. We sat at the table just as mum placed our bowls of cereals in front of us. We sat in silence eating our cereal whilst mum drank her coffee, neither one of us saying anything, Quinn and I were still angry. Mum then announced it was time to go, so we placed our bowls and spoons in the dishwasher and grabbed our bags and headed to the car. The drove to school was once again silent. As we arrived at school, mum dropped us off at the student entrance.

"Meet me in the auditorium, glee auditions are at lunch. I know you're angry at me, but this is one thing I know you're both going to join because it's you, you both love to sing". Said Mum as Quinn and I both nodded our heads and jumped out of the car. We both felt our phones vibrate. I opened my phone and found a message from Santana.

_Good luck at school today Ray, say good luck to Quinn for me. Talk soon, love you._

I smiled. Santana comes off as a bad ass, but she's actually really sweet. I looked over at Quinn and noticed her smiling.

"Message from Brittany?". I asked. Quinn nodded.

"I got a message from San". I said smiling. Quinn smiled.

"You ready for this sis?". Asked Quinn.

"Yeah, let's do this sis, you and me to the end". I said as I grabbed Q's hand and walked into school with our head high.

Throughout the day, Quinn and I had all the same classes. It was quite funny really, when the teachers called our names, they looked at us thinking we were twins, Quinn and I smiled saying we were, it was easier saying yes then telling them the story. When it came to lunch time, we casually made our way into the auditorium where we seen other people from our grade sitting in the seats staring at the people on stage in wonder. After they'd finished their song, I seen mum walk out and stand at the centre with Vocal Adrenaline around her. She didn't make eye contact with us, I guess she didn't want to ruin the secret.

"My name is Coach Corcoran, and this is Vocal Adrenaline, national champions. Many of you are here to try out for VA, but let me tell you. Most of you won't make it, and that's because I only pick the best and there are only three spots available". Said Shelby. I gulped, I felt Quinn tense next to me. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"When I say your names, you come up here, tell our pianist your song, they know most songs, and then sing your song. Sing your heart out because you only have one chance. Now, first person, James Wonders". Said Shelby. It had been about an hour before I heard mum call Quinn's name.

"Quinn Berry". Said Mum as Quinn took a deep breath and made her way up the stairs, she made her way over to the pianist and gave him her song, she was singing Say a Little Prayer, which was her best song. I looked on as my sister belted out her song, I smiled. I looked over at Shelby and noticed her nodding her head, I seen a small smile on her lips. I could tell she was proud. After Quinn finished, she flashed Mum a smile and made her way back over to me.

"You're next sis". Whispered Quinn as she squeezed my hand.

"Rachel Berry". Said Mum as I got up and made my way up the stairs to the pianist. I told him I was singing On my Own. He gave me a look as if to say are you crazy? What's wrong with the song? Mum's the one who taught me the vocals. I took a breath and walked over to the centre of the stage and began to sing. This was my song, and I was going to show them why. I closed my eyes and sung my heart out, when I opened them, I looked into Shelby's eyes and seen the look of pride in her eyes. I flashed her my jazz smile and walked down the stairs back to Quinn and sat back down. After a few more minutes, the audition was over. Shelby then gathered her papers and made her way to the centre of the stage.

"Some of you were amazing". Said Mum as she looked at us." And some of you suck". Continued Shelby as she looked at everyone else. "The results will be on the board outside my office, if you don't know where my office is, too bad. Now, get out of my sight". Said Mum as we all left the room. Making my way to next period, I was feeling slightly jittery. I was never this nervous. At the end of the day, Quinn and I made our way to Mum's office. We knew where we were going because we had been there plenty of times before. As we were turning the corner to mum's office, we were almost knocked over by a girl running past us crying. We took a step back then made our way over to the board, we looked at the list and seen that it had three names: Quinn Berry, Sarah Daniels and Rachel Berry, we smiled at us. We knew we didn't get in because Shelby was our mum, we got in because we got our voices from Shelby. As I was turning I accidently bumped into this guy.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry about that, are you okay?". Said the guy as he looked at me. I looked to my side and seen that Quinn was headed into Mum's office, I then turned back to the hot guy in front of me, I smiled.

"Oh yes, I'm fine thank you. I'm sorry for bumping into you". I said. The guy smiled.

"That's fine, you're Rachel Berry aren't you?". He asked. I nodded, realizing this guy was in the auditorium at lunch.

"Yes I am, why's that?". I asked staring at the guy.

"I seen you perform On my Own at lunch time for your audition. I'm surprised you sang that song". Said the guy as he emphasized on that.

"Um, why's that?". I asked as I stared at him confusedly, it was my song, why couldn't I sing?

"it's Coach Corcoran's song, whenever she needs a point made, she sings that song to make her point known". Said the guy. Oh, now I get it. Mum used my song because it was the song she knew best. I smiled, before I could say anything, Mum and Quinn had made their way out of mums office.

"Ray, time to go home. Good bye Jesse St. James, see you tomorrow". Said Mum as she stopped as she seen me and this guy, who's name I still do not know.

"Coming mum". I said as Quinn and Mum walked out ahead of me.

"Mum?". Asked Jesse.

"Hi, my names Rachel Barbara Corcoran-Berry". I said as I stuck my hand out smiling.

"Hi, my names Jesse St. James, it's a pleasure to meet you". Said Jesse as he shook my hand. I smiled, it sure is.

**There you go guys, my new chapter, read and review please. Enjoy this nice long chapter, tell me what you think, please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

I have been in Vocal Adrenaline for awhile now, and Coach Corcoran, for what I call her in rehearsals, has named me her female lead. Quinn wasn't happy at Carmel, so she transferred to McKinnley High School, where she is now Head Cheer leader. I don't know what to feel. At Carmel, I have the nicest friends and I'm the female lead of the best student vocal group. But If I went to McKinnley, I could join the cheerios with Quinn, Britt and San, and I could join their less known vocal group. I sat on the edge of the stage dangling my legs, waiting for mum to finish so we could go to our invitationals with me belting out a Celine Dion hit. I want to go to McKinnley, but at the same time, I don't. I want to go because it's where my family and friends are, but I don't want to go because I know it would disappoint mum. Dad on the other hand was in different and never home. Being the hot shot lawyer he is, he's never at his house, and now that he has a husband, he stays away longer. I sighed.

"Everything okay sweetie?". Asked Mum as she sat down next to me on the edge of the stage.

"I'm,, just thinking". I replied as I felt mum's arm go around my shoulders.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry". Said Mum.

"What about?". I asked.

"Making you chose between your career and your family". Said Mum.

"It's okay I suppose". I said as I betrayed myself because in fact, it wasn't okay.

"No, it's not. Which is why I've come to a compromise". Said Mum as I looked up at her.

"And that is?". I asked.

"That you sing at invitationals tonight, and tomorrow we transfer you to McKinnley". Said Mum. I gasped. Was she really letting me go be with everyone?

"Are you serious?". I whispered.

"Yes, but if you chose to go to McKinnley, you can't be in Vocal Adrenaline". Replied Mum. I nodded my head, this is the one thing that I knew. If I left Carmel, I couldn't be in Vocal Adrenaline and get at least a chance at going on broadway, or I could go to McKinnley, and be happier with my friends and family. I don't know what to do.

**Quinn's POV**

"Why do we have to go to see this group perform?". Whined Mercedes on the bus.

"Because Vocal Adrenaline are supposedly the best choir in the state". Replied our teacher Mr. Shuester. Everyone mumbled their disagreement.

"Come on guys, I know we're better, but it's good to show them our support". Replied Mr. Shue with a smile. I rolled my eyes. Yeah right, Vocal Adrenaline is amazing. Since moving to McKinnley, I became head cheerleader with Brittany and Santana as my side kicks. Being here isn't like being at Carmel. At Carmel, we were known as the Vocal Adrenaline kids, but here, I'm known as head girl, with everyone bowing at my feet. I sat on the bus staring out the window. We were our way to Vocal Adrenaline's Invitationals. I smiled at remembering how nervous Ray was this morning.

"What are you smiling at?". Asked Santana, noticing my smile.

"Ray, she was so nervous this morning". I replied with a laugh. Santana laughed as well because she knew how Rachel got when she was nervous, she wouldn't stop singing or cooking. The cooking part was good for everyone else. Brittany turned around.

"I sent her a picture of my ducks saying they wish her luck". Said Brittany with a smile. San and I laughed.

"How very sweet of you". I said as I felt the bus come to a holt. I looked out the window and came face to face with the school I once called home. I sighed. I then felt Santana squeeze my hand. I smiled at Santana and then stood up and walked off the bus, with Santana and Brittany both at my sides.

I sat in the auditorium that I remember so fondly, especially at my audition. I felt Brittany and Santana sit on either sides of me. I then heard Mercedes, who's our lead singer, whisper to Tina saying show offs. I rolled my eyes. I then seen my mother come on stage as the lights went off. I smiled. She looks so pretty.

"She looks so pretty". Whispered Santana as she mimicked my thoughts. I smiled in agreement.

"Good evening students, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, my students have put together something for you. So please, sit back and enjoy". Said Mum as she walked off stage and the curtains opened to reveal my ex team mates. I looked in the front row and seen Rachel and Jesse together, both smiling. They did their normal flips and tricks, wowing the audience. I then heard Mercedes whisper once again that their lead sucks and can't sing for crap. I clenched my fingers, my sister could out sing her in a heartbeat. They then finished their group redemption of Rehab. The tune then softened and my sister walked out from the group singing Celine Dion's, My heart will go on. I heard the power and determination in my sisters voice. I smiled. I then felt a nudge and looked at Santana who nodded her head in Mercedes direction. I looked at Mercedes and seen her mouth open. I smirked. No-one can out sing my sister. Rachel then finished her solo, and the group came together for another mind blowing performance. At the end of their performance, I waited for everyone else before I stood up and clapped. My sister was amazing.

/

The next day when I woke up, Rachel and Mum had already left because of an early rehearsal, but Dad was there to take me to school.

"Good morning daddy". I said as I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen with my bag on my back.

"Good morning pumpkin, did you sleep well?" asked Dad as he handed me my breakfast.

"I slept fine thanks, where's Ray and Mum?". I asked. Dad smiled.

"Oh they had to sort out some Vocal Adrenaline stuff before school". Replied Dad as he went over to the sink and emptied his cup and placed it in the dishwasher.

"Come on babe, time go to school". Said Dad as I got up and placed my bowl and cup in the dishwasher. We drove to school talking about Rachel's performance. When we arrived at school, I kissed Dad on the cheek and jumped out of the car. I walked over to Brittany and Santana and headed into school.

By first period, word had got round that there's a super hot new girl. I rolled my eyes, this girl isn't going to get popular, I'm the popular girl at school. I headed towards the choir room where glee was going to start. I sat up the back with Santana and Brittany on either side. Everyone started chatting until Mr. Shuester walked in.

"Good morning guys!". Said Mr. Shuester as he placed his bag on top of the piano.

"Mr. Shue, why are you chipper this morning? We seen Vocal Adrenaline last night, and if we were a ball, they would have hit us out of the park". Said Noah smiling at his metaphor. I just scoffed. Idiot.

"Well, our luck has changed because". Said Mr. Shuester who got interrupted by a knock at the door. I was too busy studying my nails to see the girl walk in, but I heard Puck whistle which meant this was the new girl.

"Mr. Shuester? Hi, I'm Rachel Corcoran, I'm new here. Mr. Figgins suggested I join New Directions". Said the new girl. My head shot up, my sister, was standing right in front of me. I looked at her with my mouth hanging open. She looked at me and winked. Everyone in glee gasped, no-one had stared at me for that long and had gotten away with it. I stood up with Santana and Brittany on either side of me and came face to face with Rachel. Everyone dropped their conversations and listened to ours. I smirked.

"Rachel Corcoran is it? I'm Quinn Berry, and I'm the head of the cheer squad and at the top of the social ladder, now please explain to me why you were staring at me? Because if you don't, my friend here will knock that pretty show smile of your face". I said smiling and indicating towards Santana.

"Who? The skinny latina? Or the dumb blonde? Neither of them could kick my arse". Replied Rachel with a smirk. We just smiled while the others just sat there not knowing what to say.

"And you won't kick mine either". Replied Rachel as she stepped closer to me. The club scoffed.

"And why's that?". Asked Quinn.

"Because I'm your sister, you wouldn't want to hurt me would you?". Replied Rachel with a quirk of the eye brow. I laughed and through myself at my sister. Santana and Brittany both laughed and launched themselves on us as well. We all laughed, until we got interrupted by the clearing of a throat. We all turned to Mr. Shuester who clearly needed an explanation.

"Mr. Shuester, Rachel's my sister. My name's Quinn Renee Corcoran-Berry, Rachel's is Rachel Barbra Corcoran-Berry, and Brittany, San and us have been best friends since pre school". I explained I smiled at Mr. Shuester.

"Oh very well then, on to the next order of business..". said Mr. Shue before he was once again interrupted.

"Oh hold up hold up, we're just going to let some white girl in just because she's related to the head cheerleader? She hasn't even tried out yet. I say hell no". said the dark girl who I remembered her name as Mercedes. Rachel smiled and I indicated for her to take the lead.

"Mercedes is it? You may remember me from last night. You know, the girl from Vocal Adrenaline, the lead? The girl with the big voice who got the solo? Yeah? That was me". Rachel said smiling as she sat down next to me. I laughed.

"Oh yeah, and I've already tried out".

**Well, there you go guys, sorry about the late update. I've only just arrived home from my holidays. Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Season 3 of Glee is starting soon and I'm excited, but I won't watch the next season because Lea Michele won't be in it.**

Rachel's POV:

I was in this little glee clubs meeting sitting next to Quinn, with Santana on my side and Brittany on Quinn's other side. Since we all became friends, I was closer with San than I was with Britt and viser versa with Quinn with Britt than San, but we still loved one another more than anything, they are after all my second family. I looked around the room at my new club and took note of everyone, there was the black girl, who is obviously Mercedes, then next to her is a very fashionable boy, who Quinn told me his name was Kurt, considering they're always together, then next to her is the asian couple, Tina and Mike, then next to him was Artie, the boy in the wheel chair, then there was lady lips, who Quinn said she has a thing for, then there's the tall dude named Finn (San calls him Finnocence) he apparently has a thing for Quinn, then last but not least, Puck. I look at him and he winks, I laugh internally rolling my eyes, my first kiss. As Mr. Shuester finished his speech telling us to partner up, Quinn and I grinned wickedly at each other, then nodded our heads.

"Q, partner". I grinned, turning to Quinn. She smiled.

"Yes, but first of all; what the hell are you doing here!". Says Quinn as she hits my arm. I swatted her hand away and grinned.

"And second of all, why on earth are you wearing MY clothes?". Said Quinn with emphasis on my. I grinned and looked down at Quinn's white coloured skinny legged jeans, completed with my black of the shoulder shirt and black flats.

"Mum gave me the option of staying at Carmel or leaving, and I picked leaving, coming to McKinnley instead and I already planned my first day at McKinnley clothes on my red coat hanger". I grinned at Quinn

"yay!". Squealed Brittany as she launched herself into my arms, landing on my lap.

"I get my sister back! You were amazing last night! Did you get the picture of my ducks?". Asked Brittany. I smiled, she is so adorable.

"Yeah B, tell your ducks Mumma Rachel says thank you". I replied with a laugh, looking past her at Santana, knowing she was itching for a hug. I held Brittany with one arm and opened the other to Santana, whilst raising my eye brow. She scoffed.

"I have a reputation to maintain". Replied Santana as she crossed her arms across her chest. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"San! Get your behind over here, now!". Said Brittany, giving Santana her puppy dog eyed look. Santana sighed and then made her way over, wrapping her arms around us.

"Sucker". Snickered Quinn. We heard someone clear their throats, so we all let go and turned around and seen the rest of the glee club staring at us.

"Um, hello there, I'm Rachel Corcoran". I said as a I waved awkwardly, standing up. I felt Quinn and Santana come to my sides and I didn't have to feel to know Brittany was standing on Quinn's other side.

"So why're you here? Do you think just because your sister is head cheerio and your mums the im-so-amazing-and-I can-sing-amazingly-and-my-glee-club- rocks Shelby Corcoran..". started Mercedes before I cut in.

"Hey! Never talk about my mother in that way or I swear to god, my fist will be the last thing you see before you black out". I said as I got in her face.

"Are you stupid or what girl? Quinn, Britt and I would kick your ass if you even say another thing about our mami, she's our mum as well". Said Santana from my left, as Quinn growled to my right.

"What? Is she like some slut whose slept with all of your fathers so now you're all sisters?". Scoffed Mercedes. I saw black and punched her in the face. I was being pulled of her before I realized at what I had done. I looked around the room and noticed Sam holding back Quinn, big tall dude holding back Santana, Mercedes holding her nose with blood pouring out and Puck, holding me back. That last part caught me, when had Puck arrived behind me? It was then that Mr. Shuester walked in, closely followed by our mother.

"RACHEL, QUINN, what the hell is going on here?". Yelled Mum as she walked in, I winced. I stopped struggling in Puck's arms and he released me, I then looked down at my hands and noticed that something was wrong, that finger was not suppose to look like that.

"I'll tell you what's going on here! That wench of a daughter…". Started Mercedes before Santana started thrashing in Finn's arms.

"SANTANA". Yelled mum as she gave Santana the imfamous Corcoran glare, even in the situation like this, I had to snicker, which caused me a look from mum.

"Mercedes, please explain without the use of those words". Said Shuester. I growled.

"She punched me in the face, I think she broke my nose". Said Mercedes as she touched her nose. I growled.

"YEAH BECAUSE YOU CALLED MY MUM A SLUT!". Yelled Santana struggling in Sam's grasp. Mr. Shuester gasped at Santana's outburst.

"Is this true Mercedes?". Asked Mr. Shuester.

"I um….". said Mercedes as she looked around not meeting his gaze.

"Yes it's true! She called my mummy a bad word". Sniffled Brittany. It was then that I saw mum's heart break. She walked over to Brittany and wrapped her arms around her, calming her down. Mr. Shuester looked around the room, asking everyone with his eyes, they all nodded, except Kurt, he couldn't look him in the eyes, he sighed.

"Mercedes, why'd you call Miss Corcoran a slut?". Asked Mr. Shuester.

"Why is SHE here?". Asked Mercedes as she glared at my mum, I growled again.

"Do not look at mum like that". I said as I glared at her.

"Rach, what happened to your hand?". Asked Mum.

"Who do you think punched her in the face when she started bad mouthing you?". I replied, mum sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Rachel, Mercedes, Principals office now". Said Mr. Shuester. I sighed and nodded my head, making my way over to Mr. Shuester as he led me and Mercedes to Principal Figgin's office, it's my first day and I'm in trouble already? Crap.

Not very long later, I walked out Mr. Figgin's office with a one week suspension and walked to my locker to retrieve my books, where Quinn, Santana and Brittany were waiting.

"Mum's at the car, what's the verdict?". Said Quinn. I sighed.

"One week suspension". I replied as I got my books out, but winced when my sore hand went the wrong way.

"I think you broke it kiddo". Grinned Santana as she looked at my hand. I poked my tongue out at her.

"The whole school knows what happened now, you're the talk of McKinnley now". Replied Quinn. I sighed.

"This school is so much like Carmel; um okay guys, I've gotta go, see yous when you get home". I said as I gave them hugs and left the school, made my way out to the car and hopped in. I sat there in silence as I looked down at my hands, not meeting Mums gaze. I heard her sigh and drive off. A few minutes later, I looked up and seen we were at the hospital, I looked at her puzzled.

"Babe, I'm not saying I condone violence but why were you and Mercedes fighting?". Asked Mum as she looked at me. I sighed.

"The way she was talking about you really peeved me off, then she called you a slut and I snapped. No one talks about my mum that way so I punched her". I replied looking down at my hand. I heard mum giggle.

"You really are your mothers daughter; okay, well, this is the first warning. You know I don't accept violence, so next time, you will be grounded, but this time, you're not, okay?". Asked Mum as she took my un hurt hand.

"Yeah mum, I'm sorry". I replied.

"It's okay pumpkin, lets go get your hand checked out".

**Alright guys, extra long chapter for you. READ AND REVIEW please, this chapter actually goes to my amazing friend, childstarleam.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Glee, this next chapter will introduce a new character.**

"Mummmmmmmmmm". I said as I curled up on the couch next to mum. We had just arrived home from the hospital and San was right, I had broken my hand, except I broke my wrist and two fingers as well, the doctor said it was one hell of a punch, he just hopes he doesn't have to see the face that I hit, because it wouldn't be a very pretty face after that punch.

"What's up diva?". Asked Mum as she wrapped an arm around me. I sighed and curled into her side, looking down at my new to the elbow cast.

"My hand hurts". I mumbled. Mum laughed.

"Of course it does you doof, You broke it". Laughs Mum as lightly pats my head.

"So, I get to sleep all day and cook and read and sing for the next week?". I asked.

"No Rach, you're coming to school with me, you're going to help me with VA and you're going to be my mini teacher". Replied Mum. I sat up surprised.

"Really?". I asked grinning from ear to ear. I missed my friends from Vocal Adrenaline so much, especially my best friend Jade, she was like, the Glinda to my Elphaba. I grinned and snuggled back down with mum.

"This is going to be the best suspension ever". I grinned as I wrapped my arm around mums waist.

"Hopefully the only one kiddo".

/

Later that night, after Brittany, Quinn and Santana had arrived home from school, after the self-adopted duo proclaimed they were sleeping over, we were eating dinner and they were telling mum what had happened in glee club.

"You should've seen it ma, Ray was the mini version of you, the fire in her eyes was, well, epic!". Grinned Quinn as she ate.

"Heck yes it was, and the way she bit Mercedes's head off when she bad mouthed you, twice? Now that was hilarious!". Grinned Santana. I looked down to hide the blush creeping up on my cheeks, I mean, I love being centre of attention and everything but not in the fighting way.

"Hey, it's okay Ray, you went all mumma bear on Mercedes for our mumma bear". Grinned Brittany as she lifted my head up, I grinned, how I love the way Britt's head works.

"What was she saying?". Asked mum as she ate.

"Well, first up she said Ray was getting into New Directions because her mum was the hot shot Shelby Corcoran…". Started Santana.

"And then Sanny went crazy and told her to not be messing with our mumma". Grins Brittany.

"And then Mercedes said you were a slut because we all have different fathers..". continued Quinn.

"And then I snapped because after she said the hot shot thing I said it'd punch her and make my fist the last thing she seen, so after she called you a slut I punched her in the face, no one gets away with calling our mumma a slut". I finished, nodding my head.

"Well I love you girls, I do, but do not think for one minute I condone fighting, I told Ray when we got home from the hospital today that no more suspensions and that applies to all of you okay?". Asked Mum, we nodded our heads.

"Good girls". Continued Mum.

"Speaking of the hospital, whats the verdict?". Asked Quinn as she looked at my cast.

"Broken wrist and two broken fingers, doctor said he's scared of what the other person would look like". I replied, laughing slightly, but stopped, when mum gave me the infamous Corcoran Glare, Santana snickered but then stopped when Mum gave her the glare, which made the rest of us giggle, which caused mum to shrugs her shoulders and give up, that caused us to laugh even more.

"B? What're you doing?". We asked looking at Brittany, who was lathering her arm with spaghetti noodles.

"Well, I've always wanted a cast, and Ray has one, and so I have one now too, except mines betterer because if I get hungry, I can eat it". Grinned Brittany, I laughed, she always knew how to put a smile on our diles.

/

The next day when Mum and I arrived at Carmel, I smiled. I looked out the window and seen the school that I hated at first, but ended up loving it and not wanting to go. I looked into the court yard and seen the Vocal Adrenaline crew at the centre, and then seen Jesse, my male best friend, and Sophie, the chick who hated me because I took her spot, Sophie was singing and dancing and wowing the pants of the crowd. I seen Mum staring at me and then to where I was standing.

"You want to go sing and show them why I made you the lead in every song?". Asked Mum as she parked the car in her reserved spot. I turned to her and grinned.

"Go on diva, meet me in my office when you've finished wowing them". Smiled mum as she nodded in the court yards direction. I grinned and jumped out of the car, walking to the court yard, strutting. I stood on the edge of the court yard when I felt someone stand next to me.

"She could never hit the high notes, she more than likely never will". Said the voice. I knew that voice, but from where? I turned and found my best friend standing there.

"JADE". I squealed as I wrapped my arms around my best friend, Jade Robinson.

"Hey Ray! What're you doing here?". Laughed Jade as she hugged me

"Got suspended on my first day at McKinnley, some chick in my new glee club called my mum a slut, so I punched her in the face". I said as I let go of her and held up my arm. Jade gasped.

"Serious? Damn, she's lucky no-one from Vocal Adrenaline heard her, otherwise she'd have a lot of broken bones". Grinned Jade as she cracked her knuckles. I laughed. Our moment was soon interrupted.

"Well well well, if it isn't loser Berry". Quipped a voice from behind us. We turned around and seen Sophie standing behind us with her two sidekicks, Ally and Jane. I plastered on my fake smile.

"Hello Sophie". I replied as I spat out her mouth. Everyone in the quad had stopped and listened to our conversation.

"So what're you doing here?". Asked Sophie. I didn't know if they knew Shelby was my mum yet, so I probably shouldn't say anything.

"Visiting olds friends". I replied, looking at Jane.

"Oh yeah, you're hanging out with dweebie Jade, you two made the perfect couple. You both sucked at singing". Snarled Sophie. I looked at Jade, and we both started laughing, the truth was, after Quinn left, Jade was the second best singer in Vocal Adrenaline.

"Oh yeah? Do you even remember when I was here? Or was all the hairspray getting to your small brain? Because if I remember, my voice was always better then yours". I replied grinning at Sophie. Sophie gasped.

"Sing off". Snarled Sophie.

"You're on, so on".

**This chapter is dedicated to my pookie, Jade Robinson, she's amazing. Read and review guys and tell me what song do you think Rachel sing?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE. **

Just as we were about to sing, the bell rang. Sophie and I glared at each other. The bell interrupted our sing off because she had to go to class.

"Count your blessings Berry because next time, you won't be so blessed because the bell won't save you". Growled Sophie as she and her pose left, soon followed by the rest of the crowd. I seen Jade wave at me as she made her way to her class, also indicating she was going to call me later. I stuffed my hand into the pocket of my skinny legged jeans and made my way into mum's office. She had her first period off so she had her glasses on and was typing away madly at her computer with her pen in between her teeth.

"Who won?". Asked Mum as I plopped myself down on the chair in front of her desk.

"We didn't perform; the bell went before we could perform". I grumbled in reply as I crossed my arms across my chest. Mum took her eyes of her computer screen and looked up at me.

"You really want to verse her and sing that little heart of yours out don't you?". Asked Mum.

"Yes! Badly mum, she annoys me more than Mercedes". I replied. Mum laughed.

"That much huh?". She asked as I nodded my head.

"How about this, at rehearsals this arvo, I will announce you as my daughter and my mini helper and then you can verse her, sounds good?". Asked Shelby.

"Serious? Sounds good mum, thanks". I grinned as I sat back in my chair and grinned, this sing off was mine.

/

Later that same afternoon, Shelby was on stage talking to Vocal Adrenaline whilst I was backstage waiting for her to call me on stage. I peeked out into the crowd and seen Jade and grinned, my Glinda is here.

"Now, yesterday's rehearsal went shocking, I absolutely hated it. And there's only one way to show you how to sing properly, Rachel? Can you come out here please?". Asked Shelby. I grinned and walked out onto the stage holding my head up high and walked over to Mum and stood next to her. I looked at VA and seen the glares coming from Sophie and her posey and the grin coming from Jade.

"Now, some of you seniors may remember her from VA last semester, she was the lead at invitational's, she also nailed "On my Own" for her audition, but some you don't know is that Rachel is my daughter". Grinned Shelby. I looked at Sophie and grinned at her response, winking at Jesse and Jade.

"Why is she here? She can't even sing". Said Sophie and she flicked her hair.

"You and Rachel weren't able to start your sing-off, so I thought what better way than to start it in VA where your little "feud" began, and who better to decide than me? Both of you knowing full well I decide on talent rather than who's related to me". Said Shelby as she glared at VA, then glared at me.

"Sophie, you're up first". Said Shelby as she went and sat down at her chair and turned the light on to take notes, whilst I went and sat a few rows behind VA, soon being joined by Jesse and Jade.

"Hey Bezza". Whispered Jesse as he kissed my cheek.

"Hey Jezza". I whispered in reply just as Sophie began to sing "Dirty" by Christina Aguilera, but the upbeat version. I looked over at mum and seen that she wasn't very impressed, but she still stayed tuned into the performance. Sophie finished with a flourish, grinning at me out of breath, I looked at mum again and she definitely wasn't impressed. She doesn't like people out of breath after one song.

"Your turn Berry, remember, no show tunes". Snipped Sophie as she glared at me and made her way down the stairs to get off the stage and sat back down with her group. I grinned, standing up and borrowing Jade's leather jacket and made my way to the stairs, quickly informing the band of my song and smiled as they grinned, knowing they liked my song choice and the arrangement of it. I grabbed the mike stand and walked to centre stage, slipping on the leather jacket and holding the mike with one hand and holding the stand with the other and grinned, as my intro started to play before I began softly and slowly.

_Don't cry to me._  
_If you loved me,_  
_You would be here with me._  
_You want me,_  
_Come find me._  
_Make up your mind._

I flashed the crowd a grin and took the mike of the stand and began jumping and stalking around the stage, showing them exactly why I was named lead in the first place. I made my way over to the guitarist and got on my knees, bending backwards slightly as the words came blaring out of my mouth.

_Should I let you fall?__  
__Lose it all?__  
__So maybe you can remember yourself.__  
__Can't keep believing,__  
__We're only deceiving ourselves .__  
__And I'm sick of the lie,__  
__And you're too late._

I glared at the guitarist as I got up of my knees and danced my way around the stage again, coming to the front of the stage, holding the microphone to my mouth and singing even louder and stronger.

_Don't cry to me.__  
__If you loved me,__  
__You would be here with me.__  
__You want me,__  
__Come find me.__  
__Make up your mind._

_Couldn't take the blame.__  
__Sick with shame.__  
__Must be exhausting to lose your own game.__  
__Selfishly hated,__  
__No wonder you're jaded.__  
__You can't play the victim this time,__  
__And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me.__  
__If you loved me,__  
__You would be here with me.__  
__You want me,__  
__Come find me.__  
__Make up your mind._

_You never call me when you're sober.__  
__You only want it cause it's over,__  
__It's over._

_How could I have burned paradise?__  
__How could I - you were never mine._

_So don't cry to me.__  
__If you loved me,__  
__You would be here with me.__  
__Don't lie to me,__  
__Just get your things.__  
__I've made up your mind._

I danced around the stage again before I ended the last note with a flourish and let my hair hang over my face as I finished. I lifted my head up and grinned into the crowd as they clapped, some more reluctant than others. They stopped clapping just as Shelby stood, placing her hands on the table and leaning forward slightly.

"That ladies and gentleman, is how you do a sing-off. You don't change the beat to a well known song, you don't finish out of breath, and you don't look like a skank prancing around the damn stage". Said Shelby clearly as she walked up and joined me on stage.

"Youse can all see why I named Rachel my lead when she joined VA, she could nail any song I threw at her, and she gave back double than what I gave her. You can also see why, she is the clear winner of this sing-off, or whatever you want to call it". Continued Shelby as she stood there on stage with her hands on her hips.

"Which is also why she will be my co-director for this week and next week. No if's ands or buts, she is your second boss, if you don't do as you're told by her, as well as me, I will kick you out of Vocal Adrenaline, no second guessing my decision what so ever either". Finished Shelby as she glared at the group, waiting for them to second guess her, when no-one did, she nodded her head.

"Group song, now".

**Now, next chapter. Read and review please. I don't know if anyone's still reading, but this is for the people that are.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

A few weeks later, it was late at night and I was lying down on the cold floor. I was so unbelievably hot for some reason and couldn't stop spewing, and I was sweating. _Oh dear god. _ I thought as I spewed again, crying lightly. Just then, I heard a knock on the door.

"Ray?". Asked the voice as they peaked their head in and seen me laying on the floor.

"Q…". I croaked as I sat up again and spewed. At this rate, there's going to be nothing left.

"What's wrong?". Whispered Quinn as she hurried in and knelt beside me, running her hand over my back.

"Something's wrong, get mum". I cried as I spewed again. Quinn bolted out of the bathroom and came back a few minutes later with mum at her side. Mum came rushing in tying her robe around her. She took one look at me and came rushing over to my side, pulling me into her lap.

"Mummyy". I croaked as she rubbed my back and kissed my head.

"It's okay baby, I promise. What's wrong?". She asked as I felt the need to spew again. I lifted myself out of mum's lap and spewed in the toilet, mum holding my hair back and rubbing my back. I sighed, and laid back down in mums lap.

"I'm in so much pain. My tummy hurts and I'm so hot. I'm so hot mummy". I cried as she rubbed my back with one hand and placed the other one on my forehead to feel my temperature.

"You're burning up! Q, come here with your sister for a minute please". Said Mum as Quinn came running over and mum transferred me into her lap and left. Mum came back a few minutes later dressed in tights and a top with her stuff in hand as well as my dressing gown.

"Ray, can you stand?". Asked Mum as she moved to my other side.

"mhmm". I said as I shook my head, groaning, as it caused my pain. Mum and Quinn helped me to stand and put my dressing gown on, me groaning in protest because it was so hot but mum putting on her Coach Corcoran voice demanding me put it on.

"Q, go get dressed honey. We need to go to the hospital". Said Mum as I leant on her, putting my full weight on her. Mum stood there rubbing my back say soothing words, I had my head on her chest and I could feel her breathing. That's all I could feel, before I blanked out.

/

When I woke up, all I could see was white. I looked around the room and seen mum sitting next to me holding my hand, and Quinn asleep on the lounge. I was at the hospital, when did I come here? I groaned, realizing I had a mask over my face. I tried to move but groaned again, why am I in so much pain. I felt movement at my side and seen mum's head lifting from my hospital bed, she stretched a bit before looking over at me.

"Ray you're awake". Gasped Mum as she stood up and sat down on my bed.

"Why am I here?". I asked, trying to remove the oxygen mask from my face but mum lightly slapped my hand, making me leave it on.

"You don't remember?". Asked Mum worriedly.

"Well, I remember waking up and spewing over my bed. Sorry about that by the way, but then I got up and only just made it to the bathroom and spewed. I remember being really hot and sweaty and all yuck. Then Q came in, then left and you came in and yeah". I said.

"Sweetie, you had to have emergency surgery". Said Mum as she ran her hand over my hand. I looked at her confusedly.

"What for?". I asked.

"Your appendix erupted in your stomach, that's why you were in pain. And because of all the fluid and bacteria in your stomach, you spewed and spewed and spewed. It was also why you were hot and clammy. But because you were spewing, you tore the skin in your stomach making a huge hole. But they went in and repaired everything, you just have a giant scar". Said Mum as she pointed to my stomach. I looked down and lifted up my gown, revealing a gauzed off huge section of skin. Wow. This is kinda huge. I looked over at Quinn and seen she was still asleep.

"What's the time?". I asked confusedly.

"Um, a little after 10am". Replied Mum as she looked at her watch.

"What?". I asked. How much time had I missed?

"Ray, breath. You went unconscious at home because of the pain and we drove you here and you went into surgery, that was a little after 1am, you came out of surgery at about 8am, and we were just waiting for you to wake up, and before you stress, I've already called the school telling them Quinn wont be in today and you wont be in for a few weeks because you're in hospital, I also called Shuester and told him to tell the glee club, and I've also taken a week of work". Said Mum as she read my thoughts. I sighed.

"Oh mum, you're amazing". I said tiredly.

"close your eyes babe, not going any where. Got back to sleep, you're tired". Said Mum as she kissed my head.

"mmmkay". I mumbled as I closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

/

When I woke up later that day in the hospital, I expected to only find Mum and Quinn, but I woke up to see Santana and Brittany.

"Sanny? Britt? What're you guys doing here? Don't you have school?". I asked groggily as I stared at the duo.

"RAY!". Squealed as Brittany flung herself to give me a hug.

"B, be careful". Warned Santana as Brittany realized why they were in the hospital in the first place. I smiled, as Brittany walked slowly over to me and hugged my non hurt side, smiling cutely after she sat down next to me on that side of the bed.

"Well Ray, it's currently 4pm, so we've already been at school, and when Mr. Shue told us about you in glee, we skipped the last two periods, we were so worried about you". Said Santana as she sat down on the edge of my bed, squeezing my hand lightly. I turned, and smiled at the duo.

"Where's mum and Quinn?". I asked, confusedly.

"Well, your mum and sister and dad are currently in the cafeteria. Your dad got here not long after you fell asleep according to your mum, and Britt and I forced them out of your room so they could get some food into their stomach". Proudly grinned Santana. I laughed, before realizing I had stitches in. I gasped lightly, as I squeezed Santana's hand as the pain went away.

"You okay?". Asked Brittany worriedly. I smiled lightly turning towards her.

"I'm okay, I just need to remember not to laugh". I replied.

"Why were you laughing?". Asked Brittany confusedly.

"I was laughing because do you know how funny it would have been to see Santana going off at Mum, that would have been priceless!". I grinned as the duo thought about it before laughing for themselves.

"And under any normal circumstances, I would have kicked her behind". Grinned the talked about woman as she entered my hospital room. I looked over and grinned at my family.

"Hi Mum, Dad, Q". I grinned as Santana moved off my bed and went and sat down on the seat on Brittany's side of my bed. Dad quickly made his way over to us, checking me over for any other problems.

"It's okay daddy, promise. I'm fine". I said as he held my gaze for a few moments, before he leant over and kissed my forehead.

"I was so worried baby, when your mum rang and told me what happened, I ran out of my meeting as fast as possible and made my way to the hospital, we, your mum, sister and I, haven't left your room since. Until Santana here kicked us out". Said Dad as he playfully glared at Santana, who simply grinned back.

"Mum?". I asked looking at Shelby, who was seated on the lounge with one arm wrapped around Quinn and the other around Shelby.

"yeah babe?". She asked, staring at me.

"Because I'm going to be here for so long, did you bring my WICKED and RENT CD's?".

**Hope you liked my chapter, enjoy, read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own GLEE, wish I did tho.**

Rachel had been home for a week now and she still had a week left before she could go back to school officially and she hated being home. The only thing she liked about being home was that she got to spend every day with her mum, except today, her mum had to go to school, but she did miss her glee club, especially Santana and Brittany. When she was in hospital, everyone from glee club came to visit her, except Mercedes and Kurt because they still held some sort of a grudge for her. Rachel was curled up in bed one afternoon when Quinn came bounding in and slammed the door before flopping herself on Rachel's bed.

"Q? What's wrong?". Asked Rachel as she ran her hand comfortingly up and down her sisters bed. Quinn sniffled and turned on her side to face her sister.

"You know how Sam and I have been a thing for awhile now and we were about to date and everyone knew we were a thing?". Asked Quinn as Rachel wiped away her tears. Rachel nodded her head before she ran a hand through Quinn's hair.

"Yeah? What happened Q?". Rachel asked softly. Quinn sighed.

"Sam cheated. On me. With Mercedes". Spat Quinn as Rachel gasped.

"Mercedes? Ewww. Why would he stoop so low?". Asked Rachel as her phone vibrated on her bed side table. Rachel reached across and grabbed her phone and looked at it confused.

"Q? You're suppose to be in class did you skip?". Rachel asked softly. Quinn nodded her head.

"I couldn't deal with anyone, I had to come home where I know I'm safe". Whispered Quinn.

"Did you tell San and B?". Rachel asked softly.

"They're the ones who told me". She replied softly but looking anywhere but Rachel.

"Q? Is there something you're not telling me?". Asked Rachel softly as she tilted her sisters head up to look at her. Quinn nodded her head.

"Mercedes said you deserved to be hurt, that she was and always will be the star of glee club and she will be the lead in all the songs, she also said that she had the better voice and that when you get back, she will show you what it's like to be a true singer". Said Quinn. Rachel's eyes narrowed at the thought of Mercedes saying that.

"San, B, Finn, Puck, Mike and I all stood up for you, everyone else was indecisive. I'm sorry Rach". Said Quinn tearfully.

Rachel sighed and slid down her bed and wrapped her arm around her sister and kissed her head softly.

"It'll be okay Q, I promise". Said Rachel as Quinn sighed and relaxed into her sisters arms and they both settled into a small nap.

/

* * *

"Does anyone know where Quinn is?". Asked Mr. Shue as he walked into glee club later that same afternoon. Mercedes and Kurt both sat up the front grinning, with half the glee club staring daggers at Mercedes back and the other half looking at Mr. Shuester.

"Why don't you ask Mercedes Mr. Shue". Snarled Santana. Her and Britt both knew how angry and upset Quinn was because they both felt the same, Mercedes was the biggest bitch and it was about time someone put her down a peg.

"What's that suppose to mean?". Asked Mr. Shuester confused as he turned to look at Mercedes.

"What Santana means Mr. Shue is that Mercedes had suggested I go and pick up my sister to attend glee club, considering we all missed her". Said Quinn as she and Rachel entered the choir room. The glee club perked up and stared at the entering duo. Santana and Brittany both grinned and leapt off their chairs and ran over to Rachel and Quinn, stopping quickly as they hugged Rachel softly.

"Rachel? What're you doing here? How're you feeling?". Asked Mr. Shuester as he crossed the choir room and walked over to Rachel giving her a soft hug. When she was in hospital, other than her family and extended family, Mr. Shuester was her most frequent visitors. They talked about glee club and what they should do for sectionals, it was the best part of her day.

"I'm feeling fine Mr. Shuester, just a little bit tender and plus, I found out how much Mercedes missed me and our diva offs so I thought it'd come in, and watch and have a sing off with Mercedes, only if that's okay with her?". Asked Rachel as she smirked knowling to Mercedes, daring her to say no. Mercedes glared back as she realized that Rachel knew everything.

"That sounds like an awesome idea". Smiled Mercedes fakely. Mr. Shuester grinned and clapped his hands.

"Awesome! Mercedes you can go first, Rachel, sit down before you fall down and I get in trouble from your mum". Grinned Mr. Shuester with a wink as Rachel laughed and walked over and sat in the spare seat beside Puck and Quinn.

"Rachel, what're you doing here?". Whispered Santana as she leant forward to talk to Rachel. Rachel turned around and winked at Santana.

"Just watch". She whispered in response as Mercedes took the make shift stage and sang "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilira, and after she was finished, she grinned, flicked her hair and then went and sat down next to Kurt as he high fived her. I clapped fakely as I stood up softly and walked over to the make shift stage.

"Considering on how much I love Mercedes and how close we are". Said Rachel as Santana snorted and looked over at Mercedes who looked as confused as everyone else because they all knew how 'close' the two were.

"I thought I might dedicate this song to you, so Mercedes, without further adu, this song, is for you". Rachel grinned as she nodded to the band.

_Back, back, backstabber__  
__Back, back, backstabber__  
__Back, back, backstabber__Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement all alone__  
__'Cause your little conversation's got around__  
__And look at what we all found out__  
__Lookie here we all found out__That you have got a set of loose lips__  
__Twisting stories all because you're jealous__  
__Now I know exactly what you're all about__  
__And this is what you're all about__Girl, you're such a backstabber__  
__Oh girl, you're such a shit talker__  
__And everybody knows it__  
__And everybody knows it__Girl, you're such a backstabber__  
__Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known__  
__And everybody knows it__  
__And everybody knows it__Back, back, backstabber__  
__Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk__I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life__  
__From other bitches with all of your lies__  
__Wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth__  
__Shut your fucking mouth__Honestly, I think it's kinda funny that__  
__You waste your breath talking about me__  
__Got me feeling kinda special really__  
__This is what you're all about__Girl, you're such a backstabber__  
__Oh girl, you're such a shit talker__  
__And everybody knows it__  
__And everybody knows it__Girl, you're such a backstabber__  
__Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known__  
__And everybody knows it__  
__And everybody knows it__Katie's to the left just rippin' my style__  
__Damn, Jeanie why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?__  
__All I ever did was drive your broke ass around__  
__Pick you up, take you out when your car broke down__Back, back, backstabber__  
__Stabber, stabber__  
__Back, back, backstabber__Girl, you're such a backstabber__  
__Oh girl, you're such a shit talker__  
__And everybody knows it__  
__And everybody knows it__Girl, you're such a backstabber__  
__Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating__  
__Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known__  
__And everybody knows it__  
__And everybody knows it__Talk, talk, talk__  
__Back, back, backstabber__Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating__  
__Girl, talk, talk, you're looking like a lunatic__  
__Everybody knows it__  
__And everybody knows it__Everybody knows, yeah__  
__You're looking like a lunatic__  
__And everybody knows, yeah__  
__Everybody knows_

Grinned Rachel as she finished with a flourish as everyone in the glee club were trying to hold back a laugh, some not so easy as the others. Rachel turned to glare at Mercedes who looked at her with a gulp.

"The next time you say something about me, don't say it TO MY SISTER, who you know is going to tell me. Better yet, say it to my face. Don't say I deserve to be hurt because next time, it won't be me who's hurt, It'll be you, oh wait, I've already hurt you. And I think your words were to do a sing off with me to show me what it's like to be a true singer, and I'm sorry to tell you but what you did today, didn't even classify as that. Nor as a singer in general. I think you need to redefine your meaning of a true singer, maybe check out Tina or San, they'll show you what it's like to be a true singer". Smirked Rachel as she flicked her hair just to further annoy Mercedes. Mercedes gasped.

"Oh and by the way, stay the hell away from my sister's boy friend!".

**Enjoy the chapter and read and review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE. I wish I did because it would be awesome.**

**So I didnt realize that had deleted my previous chapter, so I kept uploading without realizing it. Please read the chapter before this! Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you keep reviewing.**

"_Take me baby or leave me". _ Rachel sang as she tapped the wheel of her car as she drove back to school from her lunch break. It had been months since that moment in the choir room, and even though coming home both her and Quinn got a serving from Shelby, but who cares, it was totally worth it. Mercedes had stayed away from Sam and walked out of the choir room after Rachel's song finished. Even now months later, Rachel was glad Mercedes had decided to stop being a major drama queen because she got the lead for Regionals which was coming up in a few months and she could not be happier.

"_It doesn't matter if you're black or white"._ Sang Rachel as she grinned, dancing slightly in her drivers seat, not knowing a car had just ran the red light and was coming for her car before it was too late. Rachel screamed as her car went flying, flipped and landed on its hood, with Rachel strapped to her seatbelt unconscious.

* * *

Shelby's heel clacked along the hallway of the school as she ran down it towards the Glee Club. The hospital had just rung her and told her Rachel had been in a car accident and no-one at school was picking up their phones which meant she was unable to tell the girls or anyone. She groaned as she ran faster, sliding slightly as she turned the corner and ran into the choir room out of breath, stopping as they stopped their practice to stare at Shelby.

"Q, I need you to come with me. Now". Said Shelby anxiously. Quinn stared at Shelby worriedly, something was wrong and she knew it.

"Mum? What's going on?". Quinn asked curiously as she walked away from the club and walked over to grab her bag.

"It's Rachel, she's been in a car crash, we need to go now sweetie". Shelby said softly. Quinn gasped as she stumbled slightly; Sam caught her before she fell. She smiled thank fully at him as Santana and Brittany ran to grab their things as well.

"We are coming too mum, we need to know if she's okay". She said softly.

* * *

Shelby drove to the hospital wearily as Quinn rang her father informing him of what had happened. Halfway to the hospital, Shelby noticed a car following behind her and smiled when she realized Finn was driving and Puck was in the passengers seat, as well as some of the other glee club boys were there as well. She smiled lightly as she turned her focus back on the road.

"Mum? What happened to Ray?". Asked Santana softly. Shelby looked in her rear view at her eldest "Daughter". Santana was the oldest of the duo by at least four months and she always took on the older sister role, by pounding anyone who looked at her sisters sideways and always being Brittany's shoulder to cry on. Next was Brittany; she was the second eldest but most of the time she acted like the youngest. She always felt more than the other three and she was always the one getting into trouble because she didn't know right from wrong. She once brought her duck to school for show and tell…in year 10. Then there was Quinn. She was legally her daughter but Quinns grand parents wanted custody of her, after all this time. Quinn was also the most stubborn out of the quad, she fought Shelby on most things, she however ended up admitting that she was wrong and listened to Shelby. Last but not least was her little prodigy, Rachel. Rachel was the glue that held everyone together. Her face and her smile was what picked up everyones moods when they were down, it was also what made people hate her because she was always so happy. Shelby smiled softly at the trio.

"As far as I know San, a drunk driver ran a red light, crashed into Rach's car and her car flipped, leaving Rachel stranded upside down". Shelby replied cautiously, not knowing how the trio would react. She looked back at the girls before looking back at the road and then looking back at the girls, seeing the tears fall down Brittany's cheeks. Santana wrapped her arm around her best friend, she smiled lightly as Quinn reached over and squeezed one of Brittanys hands. Shelby smiled lightly back at the girls. Together until the very end, no matter what happened.

"What I'm confused about is why she was leaving school on her lunch break, she doesn't usually do that, so why now?". Shelby asked curiously. The trio looked between each other, debating on whether or no they should tell her the truth.

"Girls, I am too worried to be lied to so please, tell me the truth". Pleaded Shelby softly. Quinn sighed.

"We wanted to surprise you mum. It's your birthday coming up, you know, the big four oh and we wanted to throw a party and do something big for you two to make it important and to make you feel special and we had sent all the invites out and everything and then we realized we needed a present to make it real, and we knew what we wanted and the shop that we were getting it from, they only had one left so we had to get it and Rach was the only one that had a free period before glee and nothing on during lunch so she volunteered to go. I'm so sorry mum". Cried Quinn softly. Shelby arrived at the hospital and stopped the car, turning around to face her girls.

"Hey hey hey, this isn't your faults okay? Its no-one's fault except the loser who drove through the red light okay? I love you all, and what you did was super cute and kind, and I appreciate it a lot, I do okay? So please, neither one of youse blame yourselves okay?". Shelby said softly as she reached out and squeezed each of the girls hands. The nodded their heads softly in return, each wiping away the tears that had fallen.

* * *

Shelby was anxious. She was seated in the waiting room with Brittany asleep on her lap; she had cried herself to sleep, she was always the one was hurt in situations than the others. Quinn was to her left, Santana next to her and Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike were seated in front of them. They were waiting for the doctors to come out and talk to them but as far as they knew, she was in surgery and that was what. Shelby wiped away the tear had fallen and sighed, she needed her daughter to be okay.

"Rachel Corcoran?". Said a calm voice. Shelby looked up and seen a surgeon standing there.

"I'm Shelby Corcoran, her mother, these are her brothers and sisters". Said Shelby as Brittany sat up rubbing her eyes and stared at the doctor.

"Hi, my names Dr Benson, I worked on your daughter. Rachel came in a few hours ago from a car crash, she has severe whiplash from the seatbelt from sitting upside down. She suffered a broken leg and two broken ribs. I'm surprised she survived tho". Stated the doctor softly. Shelby gasped.

"And why would you say that?". Asked Shelby softly.

"Because we have deduced that had she not been wearing her seatbelt, she would have broken her neck and died. She is one lucky girl, who should not be here today but because of a guardian angel she has up there in heaven, she was saved and now will make a full recovery". Smiled the Doctor as he stood up. Shelby smiled and stood up with him, offered her hand to him and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much Dr Benson. Seriously, thank you". Shelby said tearfully as she hugged him. Dr Benson smiled softly and nodded at the kids and walked away. Brittany turned to Shelby and looked at her curiously.

"Mum? Does that mean Rach is going to be okay?". Brittany asked curiously. Shelby turned grinningly towards Brittany, wiped away her tears and pulled Brittany into a hug.

"Yeah baby, Ray is going to be okay!".

**new chapter guys, hope you liked it. read and review please!**


End file.
